hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prada97
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Fan Stories Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Prada97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fabina12 (Talk) 22:27, April 22, 2011 when is the next part coming? hi, i am a MAJOUR house of anubis fan and spent the day re-reading your story again when im supossed to be cleaning the house (i live in chch and an earthquake hit yeterday and there is liquifaction EVERYWHERE!) when i was reading it i couldnt find the poem fabian and amber read at the beginning... also WHEN ARE YOU GONNA WRITE THE NEXT PART??!!! write back! i gotta know WHAT is happening!!!!!!! yours, house of anubis fan Hey! Wow I'm so glad that you like this fan fiction! I'm actually in Europe right now(Venice) and I can't access a computer too often. I will write as soon as I get back which is June 28. The poem is... The girl I used to be, the other side of me I know I took a chance to the path of romance, but obviously you know my identey really shows There's no hope going back to the night of the dance. The world is no more round, the sky no longer blue and if only you knew what I got you into When you look into a mirror 2 images appear, the you that people think and who you want to be but people can't see the truth of identey I'm trapped inside a box, just waiting to be unlocked Hoping to be set free my identey all to me but the cage is tight shut, there's no where to escape I'm covered with invisbility, my shadow only shows, the me that people know. But there's so much more than that if you look beneath the glass, the truth is waiting there hoping to be shared. The girl you all ignore, the girl that is remorse is waiting to be set free, of all her misery. I hope you like it and don't worry I will post more when I get back!:) -Prada97 deletion i think only admins can delete it what would you likke mmme to delete?[[User:Fabina12|'Fabina12']] (Talk To Me) 13:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Can you please delete my entire fan fiction: Nina's Diary Entry...PLEASE READ. Thanks, Prada97 Hi, I'm Pucktana88. I'm a new user of this wiki. I was wondering if you would like to join my wiki http://youandyourself.wikia.com/wiki/You_and_yourself_Wiki. It's a wiki all about you. There's a wiki fanfic about a strange family the Goldies and you can make a page all about yourself. I would be very grateful if you would join. Thanks, Sibuna Lucy Sauls 01:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Dear Pucktana88, I would love to join your wiki, thanks for asking! But um how do I join?? -Prada97 me again hi! that sounds awesome! did you hear? SEASON 2 IS FINALLY CONFIRMED! i litterly have read your story about 5 times again and again! y r u in europe? and how long have you been doing your writing? yours, house of anubis fan Hey! Yes I did hear that season 2 is coming! I'm so exicted! I'm so glad that you like my fan fic! I was in Europe because I graduated middle school with High Honors and a bunch of other stuff, and that's my graduation present! I went to Spain, Venice, a cruise around Greece, Rome, Florence, Paris, and London! I was there for an entire month. I came back on the twenty seventh from London! This is the first HOA fan fic that I have written. I did win a essay contest about American Pride. It was cool because I came first in everyone in my city and I won fifty dollars. So I have had a little experence with writing. Thanks so much for asking me these questions and if you have any more, I'd be glad to anwser them! -Prada97 hi again! hi, me again, wow! thats absolutly fantastic! what made you want to write? any books you'd recomend? also, if you want, i'd like it if you gave me another sample of your wirting! Hey! I started writing poetry when I was about ten. I remember that I didn't want to finish my dinner and my dad made me go to my room. Any moment of silence for me just makes me want to write. So after I started writing poetry for 3 years I got into writing. I mostly just wrote my assingments when one of my teachers entered it for a writing contest and I won. Then I started writing this fan fiction here, and that my writing history! I mostly write when I'm mad, sad, or depressed. Sometimes I just wake up in the middle of the night and start writing. For me writing is all about impluse. If sudenly I have the desire to write then I write. I recomend reading the Pretty Little Liar series! I just love a good mystery ever sence I outgrew Nancy Drew( mostly becauase I read the entire series). I don't know how old you are (I'm 13), or your leval of reading, but I recommend anything written by Jane Austen. Some of my faveorites by her are Pride and Prejudice, Sence aand Sensebility, and Emma. She's my faveorite aurthor because she lived a very sad life but in her stories her charecters always have a happy ending. Here's some of my poetry- When you stop, your broken, your spirits lay a myth, You want to move forward, but you just have no hope Your traped in a sea of darkness searching for the light, And when you don't find any there you know your gonna die. So why bother fight the battle when you know your gonna lose Surronded by the people who make you look like a fool You hate what's going on but you don't know what to do So why bother fight the battle if you know your gonna lose Hanging on to life by a thread of yarn, wondering how you got this far It's time to give up there's no puropse to life I think it's about time I laid down and died Utterly humilited to the point to no return Transversing the Earth as if your the only one in the world With that glazed expression strung over your face Your truly wonder when will there be the end of today Tell me what you think! -Prada97 hizarrr sorry it took me a while to write back. sounds kool. im 12, almost 13 and i planned on reading pretty little liars anyway, i love the show. i know this would sound slightly typical, but i'd reccomed the vampire diaires. they are amazing books with heaps of drama. here is a sample of my writing, tell me wat u think: Katerina looked at him with eyes of wonder, skipping around the room in her silky white night gown. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked Mason, still looking like a joyful baby. That is her problem, Mason thought. She thinks life is a game, and she can just toy around with the pieces until the finish line is right in front of her. "What do you find 'wonderful', Miss Grace?" Mason said harshly, already knowing what her answer would be. "Jonathan just told me he loves me! My plan is falling perfectly. All we have to do now is lure him into a room where nobody will find him. Then I will softly kiss his mouth while moving downwards each time we touch, until I reach his neck where I can pierce my two little daggers until I taste the sweet sensation of blo-''" "Miss Grace! I wish to hear no more of this little game of yours! I have put up with spying on your pray, leading them into your cage, but I will NOT even ''listen to that word, BLOOD! Love is supposed to be about sharing your life with them, not death and watching them struggle in pain." "Well, unfortunately I have no life to give that is why I take." Katerina said simply, and then flapped her devil-like wings. They were black and curved at the tip, and shimmery red dust was all over them. Before she left the room, she turned to Mason and said, "And who said I loved him, all I said was that he loves me." Mason looked down and sighed. and if ya want you can ask me a few questions! Hey, Hey! I love your writing!!! The words just seem to flow perfectly together creating a masterpeice! I've never watched or read the Vampire Diaries, but I would like to sometime. Was the story your working on based on the Vampire Diaries, or did you just make up the characters? Have you ever written House of Anubis fan fics? Oh and what kind of shows to you like and hate on Nickelodean? For me House of Anubis is the only thing I enjoy to watch on Nick. I absoultly hate Big Time Rush, Victorious, and ICarly. I hate Big Time Rush and ICarly the most though. Just wondering, what do you look like and what and what time zone are you in? It seems like everytime you respond, it's like 3 a.m. in the Western time zone in the U.S. I'm really tall (6 ft) and pretty slim. I have pale skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Oh and this year I'm going into the 9th grade. What are some of your hobbies and do you like you travel? I play tennis, volleyball, violin, piano, and I love to collect fine jewelry. Oh and I live to travel! I've been to China, 4 cruises (to the Cariebann twice, Alaska, and Greece), all over America, and Europe. Oh and what do your friends describe you as? I'm a true quiet nerd, but I dress more fashionably then everyone in my class combined. In High School I'm taking all Honor clases, French, a whole bunch of computer design classes, and art (thanks to my mom). Anyway I hope you anwser these questions and I would love to anwser questions that you have! -Prada97 heyyyyy hi! i love house of anubis. sometimes victorious, and degrassi. and dance accademy. i'm average hight. i live in new zealand. i have brown eyes and slim. my hair is short-ish and mousey brown. thanks for liking my writing. it's sortt of about the vampire diaries (set in that time and everything) my friends think i'm weird, i think i'm weird, but in a loving way. i do dance lessons, and i LOVE to sing and write my own songs. i'm not a sporty person, or exercise, i'm semi-flexible. i don't really have alot of common sense(mum always yells!) i'm in my school glee club. i'm not exactly shy and i have NO idea what grade means, but i'm in year 8. g2g now... hope i answered your questioned(if i didn't it's cuz i have terrible memory) bye! what is the link for the anbis story?? 03:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC)03:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC)03:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC)03:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC)